With a rapid increase in wireless network resources, automobile manufacturers are working towards a connected car that takes advantage of high network data speeds to provide users with various services, such as, voice-controlled applications, infotainment, and/or diagnostics. Connected cars can be coupled to the Internet via network devices of most any communication network (e.g., cellular network, WiFi network, satellite communication network, etc.). Further, connected cars can be directly coupled to each other via Bluetooth® or most any other peer-to-peer communication technology.
Connected cars can include various communication devices, such as, devices embedded within the car and/or user equipment of the driver and/or passengers within the car. These devices have substantial computing power and independent communication (wireless) data links that couple the respective devices to the communication network. Utilizing only one of the independent wireless data links for communication between a device and the communication network can limit performance of applications, especially, data-intensive applications.